


You can't just shove people off of the roof

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assault, Dean wants to shove people off a roof, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, possible sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You change your mind during sex and suffer the consequences brought on by the guy.





	You can't just shove people off of the roof

 

Dean was pissed. Actually Dean was beyond pissed. He was furious. He couldn't believe somebody laid their hands on you. When you called you were trying not to cry but Dean knew you too well. He said that if you didn't tell him where you were then Sam would track your phone. So you told him. You were trapped in some guy's apartment. Actually you were trapped in the bathroom. You told Dean he had hit you because you had changed your mind about wanting to have sex with the guy. Apparently you weren't allowed to change your mind. He was mad because you wouldn't let him get in your pants and that just set him off. He didn't just hit you though. After you pushed him away you tried to get up to leave but you were pulled back. Before having the chance to get around the sofa to get to the door the bastard had pulled you by your long braid and thrown you down into the coffee table. The glass and wood broke underneath your weight and when you tried to get to your feet you felt a shoe collide with your ribs more than once. The whole time he was kicking you he kept mumbling about you being an ungrateful whore and that you should be taking what you can get and not be fussy. Once he turned his back to catch his breath you bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. You had to brace yourself against the door so he wouldn't get in.

 

Even though you knew how to kick some ass this was a different. You always saved the victims of whatever you were hunting. Now you were the victim. You kept hearing him knock on the door and try to jiggle the handle but you knew better. You weren't gonna let him cross the barrier. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you saw your phone light up. It was a message from Sam saying they were almost there. 

 

When Sam and Dean finally got to the apartment building they flew up the stairs and started to kick down the door. When the wood started to splinter Jack immediately bolted into his bedroom and to the window to head up the fire escape. Once the door was down though Dean saw the douche bag head out the window. He went towards the direction of the guy while Sam headed towards the bathroom to find you. 

 

When the knob started to jiggle again you fought back tears. Why did you have to come back with this asshole? God you were so much better than this. The whole damn point of this was to make Dean jealous because he refused to make a move on you. When you heard Sam's reassuring voice you immediately got up from the floor and pulled open the door. You flung yourself into Sam's arms as you fought back more tears. 

 

“Hey it's alright.” Sam wiped a loose strand of hair from your face. “You're safe now.” 

 

“Where's Dean?” You whispered to Sam. Sam was your best friend. Sam knew you better than yourself some days. He knew you had strong feelings for Dean. Dean shared the same feelings for you but God forbid either of you admit it. Maybe after tonight everything would change. 

 

“Will you be okay for yourself for a few minutes?” 

 

You nodded and wiped away the tears that were forming again. God you wanted to get out of here. Your body was sore and you were pretty sure you were bleeding in some spots. You were also pretty sure you had some fractured ribs. 

 

Sam ran through the bedroom and out of the window he saw Dean climb out of. Looking up he saw Dean jump on top of the apartment building. Shit. This wasn't good. 

 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as his long legs took him up the first set of stairs. He took them two at a time and when he finally got up there he saw Dean's hands gripping the collar of the douche bags shirt and he was dragging him across the roof. 

 

“ **You can't just shove people off the roof,Dean!”** Sam yelled to his older brother. God he could see the anger in his eyes. Sam was just as angry. Sam wanted to beat the hell out of this douche bag. Even though you were Sam's best friend he still cared about you. Sam stood to behind Dean and watched him. If he got to out if control Sam would step in.

 

“Do you think it's cool to lay your hand on a woman?” Dean pushes Jack closer to the edge. “Do you feel bigger for hurting a girl? Tell me!”

 

“Look,buddy, don't do this,” Jack pleased as he tried to pry Dean's fingers away from his shirt.

 

“I am not your buddy.” Dean growled. “You fucked up when you hurt my friend. Now it's your turn to feel pain.”

 

“Dean!” Sam yelled again. This time it caught his attention and Sam walked over to him. “She's asking for you Dean. She needs you. Go take care of her while I take care of this son of a bitch.”

 

Dean dropped the douche on the ground then headed back over to the fire escape. After bolting down the stairs Dean climbed back through the window. After walking through the bedroom he headed into the living room and the rage within him grew stronger. The coffee table was shattered, glass shards and wood splinters everywhere, there were blood drops on the carpet. God it took everything inside Dean to not go back up to the roof and pummel the guy. He didn't see you anywhere though. Where did you disappear to? When he heard some noise in the bathroom he walked over to it and knocked. After getting permission to enter  Dean saw you checking yourself out in the mirror. You had your shirt pulled up to your black bra and you were checking out your ribs. They were already a gnarly color.

 

“Tell me what happened.” Dean wasn't acting as a pissed off friend at the moment. He was acting as a concerned friend. 

 

“As you know I picked him up at the bar….I did it to make you jealous,” You admitted to Dean as you rolled your shirt down with a groan. “The plan was a one night stand. I would have left in the morning but when I was making out with him something changed. I can't explain it. I just didn't want to be here with him. I didn't want to sleep with him. I wanted to be with you. Once I told him I changed my mind and wanted to leave he went nuts. Apparently I wasn't allowed to change my mind. That's what happened before I called you.”

 

Dean crossed the threshold into the bathroom and pulled you into his arms without hurting you. God he wanted to go back up to the roof and beat the crap out of the guy but he didn't want to let you go. Dean held you close to his chest and it was the sound of Sam coming through the fire escape that brought you both back into reality. 

 

“Did you take care of him Sam?” Dean asked as he turned his head towards his brother. 

 

“I did.” Sam turned his head towards you. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Can we get the hell out of here? Please?” By avoiding the question Sam knew your answer. Dean placed his hand on the small of your back while Sam lead them out of the apartment. God you wanted to put this night behind you. 

 

Once the boys had you outside Dean tossed Sam the keys to The Impala and he helped you into the back seat. After he got you settled in the back seat he joined you. He made sure you didn't lay on your left side since that's the side that was all bruised up Dean laid your head onto his lap. Dean looked out the back window. The street lights passed and Dean closed his eyes. This was his fault. If he had just told you the truth sooner you wouldn't be all bruised up in his backseat. It was your fingers lacing together with his that brought him out of his self pity daydream. Maybe there was still a chance here. 


End file.
